===Old Tales===
Old Tales is a custom Nazi Zombies map made by Vleetonk. It is the first map in the Element 116 storyline. Features *The song 'Nightmare' by Avenged Sevenfold *Catapult *New Enemy: Dinosaur Room 1: First Floor Vereser Mechanism M14 EBR Dragunov (Unscoped) Dragunov Staricase - 300 to use Room 2: Third Floor; 2nd floor blocked until Reversed FAR-.33 PSG1 (Unscoped) PSG1 (Scoped) Room 3: Courtyard (Door from Room 1) Door into Powerhouse Room 4: Powerhouse (Door from Courtyard) Power Switch When the power is activated, everything behind the Powerhouse fades and crumbles away. Then, a section of the town of Carentan builds itself where the land used to be. Room 5: Carentan M1 Carbine Thompson M1955 Sturmgewehr 44 Enemy: Axis Zombies and the zombies from any other open area. Carentan Room 2: Motel A modern motel is found in Carentan, a glitch of the Vereser Mechanism. Inside of it, a teleporter is found. It must be linked to the pad in the plaza in Carentan. Once the pad is linked, the player can then teleport to area 3: Office. Room 6: Office From the area you teleport to in Office, the player look out a window and see Carentan and the Spawn Area. G133 M16 23-second Elevator ride to Floor 12 1/2 Office Room Two: Floor 12 1/2 Song Radio (Plays Nightmare A7x) N1TM Pack-a-Punch machine L115A3 A sniper spot out the window where you can use only a scoped weapon to pick off zombies in the Courtyard After 180 seconds, the players will teleport back to the Spawn Room where they should use the Vereser Mechanism to get revert the map back to normal. Generation: Berlin Wall Next, Office will crumble to the ground and two Berlin Walls will fade in and build themselves. Berlin Wall can be accesed from Courtyard by a fallen tree leading into Wall Watch. Debris into Room 3: Center and Door into room 2: Wall Watch. Berlin Wall Room 2: Wall Watch Wall Watch is a section of wall carved out for players to stand in. There is a switch, that for 4000, the player can activate the trap into the room and all the turrets on the Modern Berlin Wall. It is on the second floor. F-466 G11 LPS Mystery Box Berlin Wall Room 3: Center Debris into Generation: London Generation: London Set in an empty street during the London Riots. Car alarms can be heard and down the road, burning cars stretch down the sides to the Vereser Mechanism. Door into Shops Shops Commando - 1500 FAR-.33 - 1000 Bouncing Betty - 1000 After 240 seconds pass, London crumbles from beneath the players and they begin to fall through space into the Final Generation. Final Generation: Desert Moon Desert Moon consists of the first two rooms of the Canon 'Moon' along with sand splashes and a desert stretching off about three miles. During the Swift easter egg, the sand will begin to rapidly fall away and the characters will become very frantic. The moon base tilts, the back dropping suddenly. The characters fly through the back window, losing their P.E.D. helmets and landing in room one of Alpha Centauri Station. (See Cutscene: Desert Moon Outro) In that room, there is a Vereser Mechanism they can use to Reverse to either a combonation of Nacht der Untoten and Moon, Kino der Toten and Rustbuckets, or Der Riese and "Five". All of those maps have a Vereser Mechanism in order to return to Old Tales . Generations will be randomized after that, though Desert Moon remains the final. Off-Wall Weapons *G133 *F-466 *FAR-.33 *M14 EBR *Dragunov *L96A1 *L115A3 *N1TM *M16 *Commando *M21 EBR *TMP *British .303cal Folsom (rumoured) *AK-47 *AK-74u *PTRS 41 *12.62 Wonder Weapons All canon WWs. Mystery Box All avalible weapons on NZP Category:Vleetonk Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Element 116 Category:Chestnut808